This invention relates to improvements in shower curtains and is more particularly concerned with an inexpensively fabricated shower curtain comprised of a flexible composite sheet structure, and means for suspending said curtain from an overhead support.
Showers designed for bathing purposes generally consist of a spray head positioned at an elevated location within an enclosure capable of catching water and facilitating its drainage away from said enclosure. In stall-type and bathtub enclosures, it is common to utilize a horizontally traversable flexible curtain to facilitate passage into and out of the shower enclosure. The curtain, when deployed to its fully open state, serves to prevent water from traveling beyond the bounds of the enclosure, and is preferably opaque, so as to afford privacy to the user.
Because of its moist environment, and the accumulation of soap deposites, shower curtains frequently undergo deterioration of appearance. Although the curtain may still retain its functional properties, it may become unsightly and unsanitary. The restoration of the curtains to a clean condition is not always possible, and in any event, is a troublesome chore.
The use of inexpensive shower curtains which may be feasibly discarded after relatively little use has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,613,368, 3,000,016 and 3,836,416, and elsewhere. However, such earlier disclosed shower curtains have generally been deficient in functional performance and aesthetic characteristics. If, for example, the curtain is inexpensively fabricated entirely of ordinary paper, it will lose strength when wetted, and may tear apart during its initial use. If fabricated of just a thin film of synthetic polymer, the curtain will fail to drape properly due to either accumulation of static electricity on the film, or deflection by a stream of water or associated air currents. Thin films also lack opacity unless specially treated, or unless fabricated from costly materials.
Because the curtain is supported at its upper edge in a manner to permit horizontal traversal along a rigid track or rod structure, the construction of said upper edge is important. Curtains fabricated of thin paper or film would tear at the upper edge or deform under tension, thereby impeding drawing along the track. Although curtains which can be disposed of are more convenient to use than durable curtains which are cleaned and re-used, disposable curtains must be removed from the overhead track and subsequently replaced thereon with a new curtain. Unless the method of installing and removing a disposable curtain is simple, it could entail as much inconvenience as the cleaning of more costly, durable curtains. Most shower curtain installations utilize hooks which slidably engage the overhead track and also attach to the upper edge of the curtain through holes therein. The mounting of a curtain into said hooks, and its removal therefrom can be a tedious operation. This is particularly true in hotels, hospitals and other multi-roomed buildings containing a large number of shower installations. The holes in the top edge of the curtain may also cause sufficient stress to accumulate at an inserted hanger hook to initiate a tear.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive flexible opaque shower curtain resistant to water on at least one side and capable of facile mounting onto a horizontal overhead track for traversing engagement therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inexpensive flexible opaque shower curtain resistant to water on at least one side and capable of being packaged for shipment and storage in a compactly folded state from which said curtain may be deployed for use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain assembly comprising an inexpensive opaque curtain and means for easily attaching the upper edge of said curtain to an overhead support. These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.